In general, self-propelled row crop sprayers, referred to herein as crop sprayers, are a type of agricultural vehicle used to distribute chemicals, such as herbicides, pesticides, and fertilizer, over rows of crops in a field. The various systems and components of the crop sprayer, such as a cab, engine, fluid storage tanks, pumping systems, and boom spraying systems are mounted on top of a longitudinal main frame. The main frame in turn is supported a predetermined distance above the ground by wheels to provide sufficient ground clearance for the crop sprayer to pass over crops, such as corn and soybeans, during spraying.
The controls for driving and operating the crop sprayer are provided in an interior of the cab. Because the frame is positioned a substantial distance above the ground, crop sprayers are equipped with a platform and a ladder or stair that enables an operator to reach the cab from the ground level. The platform is positioned at the base of the cab to provide a surface for the operator to stand on when entering and exiting the cab. The ladder or stair is used to gain access to the platform from ground level.
Crop sprayers include a number of systems that are accessed and operated from ground level and other locations exterior to the cab. For example, nozzles for filling and emptying the fluid storage tanks are provided near ground level for access by the operator. Crop sprayers typically include a product tank that holds the fluid that is sprayed on the crops and a rinse tank that holds water for rinsing out the product tank when the product tank is depleted. A separate nozzle is provided for the product tank and the rinse tank. Switches and valves for actuating fluid pumps and controlling fluid flow direction as well as agitation controls for mixing solution in the tanks are also typically operated from ground level. Some crop sprayers may also be equipped with a hand rinse station for the operator that is accessed from ground level.
In previously known crop sprayers, the nozzles, pump controls, mixing controls, hand rinse stations, and the like are often provided at multiple locations on the crop sprayer. As a result, an operator may have to move to one location fill/empty the product tank, move to another location to fill/empty the rinse tank, move to another location to control pumping and mixing, and move to yet another location for hand rinsing. Moving from location to location around the crop sprayer to perform these tasks consumes time and contributes to inefficiency. Accordingly, there is a need for a ground level control station that reduces the amount of time required to perform the ground level operations for a crop sprayer.